


Crossdressing

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [10]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Smut - Malcolm flaunts an outfit that has them both hot and bothered.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Kudos: 25





	Crossdressing

It was pure silk and knee-length. There was a sash that drew it tight around the slender waist. Light blue, complimenting the striking pair of eyes. JT couldn’t entirely believe what he saw in front of him. it was hard to think that anyone, even Malcolm could be this beautiful. But he was. For some reason the length made Malcolm look even shorter than he was.

JT couldn’t help the thrill that went through him at that. JT couldn’t deny that he liked his partner to be shorter than him. It was one of the reasons he usually went with women. Although men often were shorter than him, there wasn’t quite the kind of difference that he preferred in his partners. Malcolm had that difference.

He had added a pair of heels, just a couple of inches. For some reason that drove JT absolutely wild. He could barely keep his hands off of Malcolm’s body. All the way through dinner. The movie that they went to see. Each and every time he caught himself slipping an arm around Malcolm’s waist, rubbing his neck or slipping one-up his dress. Tracing patterns on his thigh.

The problem was that it was driving Malcolm just as crazy. He had always loved the feeling of silk against his skin. The simmer of arousal that came with it. This was only exacerbated by JT’s inability to keep his hands to himself. When JT slipped his hand up Malcolm’s skirt for the third time, he finally called it.

“Alright, neither of us are watching this. Let’s go home.”

JT shot him an innocent look. Malcolm rolled his eyes but pulled JT to his feet and they made their way out of the theater.

The drive home was a little dangerous. JT’s mind not on the road but on his lover next to him. Said lover doing his level best to distract him. They made it home without any incident. There they unlocked the door to Malcolm’s apartment and made their way inside. As soon as the door was locked again, they were all over each other. Kissing desperately tearing at their clothes. JT pulled back and looked at Malcolm up and down.

His normally neat hair was mussed, the makeup he had put on earlier was smudged and more than that his dress was rumpled. JT couldn’t help the predatory look that settled on his features. He untied the sash, letting it fall to the ground. Then he took hold of the bottom of the dress and yanked upwards, pulling Malcolm out of it entirely.

He was left in nothing but the satin panties and the heels. JT began kissed Malcolm soundly and they both moaned as their hips collided. JT’s hand gripped the bulge carefully and he applied just enough pressure to make Malcolm gasp. The gasp allowed JT to deepen the kiss.

Malcolm was far from docile though. As they kissed his hands worked at JT’s belt and zipper, eventually getting his pants and underwear pushed out of the way enough to pull him out. He retaliated by stroking JT’s cock, the slid eased by the pre-cum that leaked out of the tip.

They stood for a moment just like that before breaking apart to gasp helplessly. They stripped each other out of the rest of their clothes and then fell onto the bed together. JT’s hands roamed all over Malcolm’s body. Each one finding a different erogenous zone.

Malcolm took the lube from the bedside table and slicked his fingers. He slid one into himself, wiggling it around. JT moaned loudly at the sight and began to talk.

“Oh yeah, baby boy. Just like that. Finger yourself. Get ready to take me. So good baby, so good.”

Malcolm couldn’t help the smirk on his lips from the sounds he was able to pull from the normally composed man. Couldn’t stop the smugness that radiated from him. he fingered himself quickly, adding more and more fingers. Once he was up to four, he brushed lightly against his own prostate and nearly bucked JT off of the bed.

He gasped desperately and now it was JT’s turn to smirk. He pulled the fingers from Malcolm’s body and then slicked his cock. He forced Malcolm to watch as he stroked it. Made him desperate for it. He waited until the point when he knew Malcolm was absolutely gagging for it. Basic begging wasn’t going to do it. he wanted more from him. Malcolm knew what was being asked of him and was too wound up to do anything but capitulate.

“Please, JT, light of my life, guider of my soul, take me! Own me! Use me! Make sure that everyone in the world knows I am all yours. Leave your mark so that no one will ever challenge it!”

JT grinned and guided his cock into Malcolm’s opening. He stilled for a moment, making sure that Malcolm was as stretched as he needed to be. Once he was sure that Malcolm was feeling more pleasure than pain, he began to move. At first, his thrusts were short, wanting to ease both of them into it. Then he picked up the pace.

Soon he was hammering into Malcolm at a desperate pace. Malcolm was moaning and whining with each thrust. It was enough to drag the rarely heard sounds out of JT. Soon he was moaning right along with Malcolm.

They fucked heavily for a few minutes. All of the teasing though had left neither of them with the ability to hold on for too long. Malcolm was the first to go. Arching up into JT and spraying his cum all over both of them. JT only got a few more thrusts in before climaxing himself. He stilled releasing his hot milky cum into Malcolm and then collapsed next to him on the bed.

The two of them were breathing hard. They took a moment to wipe themselves off and then Malcolm was reaching for the restraints. JT took the time to cuff him to the bed. Then he curled around Malcolm, wrapping his arms around him. He pressed a single kiss to the back of his neck and then they were drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
